


kamijou the devil

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [7]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Murder, Possession, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 7: possessiondon't you know what the students call you?





	kamijou the devil

Kamijou was a devil in the classroom, that’s what the students would always say. His temper seemed to alter drastically when he stepped into a lecture hall— typically, he was more passive with his words. To Miyagi, it was a mystery as to why Kamijou went into teaching. It didn’t seem to suit him in the slightest.

However, that anger had been spreading recently. Now, he would shout at Miyagi for every little mistake, the furrow in his brows only growing. Fewer and fewer people were showing up to his classes, more and more people were transferring into Miyagi’s. There had to be a shift in his teaching too.

But some days, he’d be completely normal. Like now, he sits at his desk without a worry, typing up a paper to avoid grading. Even the crease in his brows was fading. Miyagi smiles. That suits him much better.

 

He didn’t want to say it, but the reason for Hiroki’s attitude was clear. That student— the tall one with the dark hair— hasn’t been showing up lately, at least not to the school. He was around ever since Miyagi met Hiroki, always in phone calls, in conversations, showing up and sodding the library floor with water. ‘There must’ve been a fight,’ Miyagi thought on the first day of this erratic behavior, ‘It must’ve been bad.’

A vibration begins. Muffled through a cigarette, Miyagi summons his attention, “Kamijou, your phone-”

There’s a guttural grunt from the other. He picks it up, looks at the contact, scowls, and hangs up. The aura is back. _ There must’ve been a fight. _

“L-Listen,” Miyagi takes a risk by simply opening his mouth, “Listen, you should really just make up with  _ him. _ It’s taking a toll on you, Kamijou.” He ashes a cigarette.

“Make up with  _ who?” _ He grumbles. The spite has returned.

He sighs. It was going to be this way. “You know who.”

“It’s frankly none of your business, Professor.” There’s anger in his typing, or more so, the rapid assault of his keyboard. “My personal life is none of your business.”

“But it  _ is. _ I hate to say it, but you haven’t been thinking straight lately. Look how small your lectures are getting.  _ Look _ at the quality of your research. Can’t you see it?” That was far more than over the line. He had crossed it and continued to speed away. “You are… distraught. It’s disturbing your work.”

This was the breaking point. He had snapped. “I  _ said _ it’s none of your  _ fucking _ business, Professor,” his teeth are grit, “I’m sorry that  _ you _ have _ your _ ideals and I don’t match them and that you can fuck around with kids half your age and fly with that but  _ I can’t, alright!?” _

Miyagi couldn’t rebut that. Every argument would only be hypocritical. “Your state of mind is important for our work. I don’t want to lose everything we’ve been working on.”

He scoffs and turns, a new darkness in his eyes, a new rage. “Oh,  _ I’m _ the one that’s gonna cause a downfall? You, trying to  _ touch _ the dean’s son in our office is excusable, but  _ my _ relationship… I have no relationship,” his hands grip a textbook, Matsuo Basho 101, “Quit putting all these things in my mind, Miyagi!  _ You’re  _ the one making my head wrong,  _ you’re _ the one!!” And he continues, his tone spiraling, a textbook being raised. He pauses suddenly, gasps. Has he realized?

It is no longer a need to assist, it is fear that occupies Miyagi’s thoughts. “K-Kamijou… Please, just look at yourself. It’s like you’re possessed. You need to… You need to straighten things out with him at least; perhaps-”

It snaps again, to the point of no return. The book slams.“So what if I’m  _ possessed, _ Professor!?! Is that any of your fucking business!?!” His eyes are wild as he continues to beat him, slamming him across the head with the book. He is already unconscious, there is no point. The driving force is rage.

“Is it!? Is it!? I don’t need your fucking advice, I don’t need your god-forsaken condolences!!” He raises the book one last time, brings it down one last time, “I need you to shut your fucking mouth!!!” His teeth grit, his eyes are full of fire. There is blood on his first editions, there is brain spatter on his scrolls. The book falls.

A moment of realization, a moment of consciousness. He trembles. “I’m sorry Professor, I must go.” He scrambles for his computer, his phone. “I must go.” The door swings open and is left like that. Once again, the office is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
